Chanceler Wells
Chanceler Wells is an original character created by HeroLuka, that appears in all his fan-games and a student of Kisaragi Academy Senior High School's classroom 2-9. Design In Corpse Party: Interception Chanceler has black hair and blue eyes, he wears a dark blue jacket and blue pants. In Corpse Party: Shattered Soul Chaceler's hair now has purple tips. He also wears a Kisaragi Academy uniform. Personality In Corpse Party: Interception he is described as: He's Matthew's best friend and won't hesitate to treat him like he's his younger brother. With a heart of gold, and high sense of humor, he too will attempt to make light of a situation and joke around with Matthew. His current interest is helping out the teens from Heavenly Host Elementary School and saving them from a cruel fate. Expressing so much interest as to drag Matthew in it, he's taken to Heavenly Host himself in hopes of cracking jokes here and there, and to warn the teens of their possible demise. In Corpse Party: Shattered Soul he is described as: The main protagonist of the game. Unaware of the horrors that he was about to face, he lives his normal life in peace. Having recently been accepted into the transfer student program, he quickly gets used to life outside of America. With his best friend Matthew, they slowly get back into their non-serious demeanor as they constantly pick on each other. At first, it seems like they may annoy each other, but in actuality, Chance treats Matthew as if he were his little brother. Plot ''Corpse Party: Interception'' ''Prologue: Innocent Curiosity'' Chanceler goes over to his computer check if everything is alright and is reminded of the game "Corpse Party". He then drives over to his friend Matthew to pick him up, saying he wants to do something with him. After they are at Chanceler's place, he says that they will do the "Sachiko Ever After" charm to try to save the group of students that appeared in the game. Matthew says that it's a stupid idea, but agrees to do it. At first they look for some guns, but after realising the BB guns Chanceler had were gone, they perform the charm. Th earthquake starts and they are sent to Heavenly Host. ''Chapter 1: Sudden Drop'' Chanceler and Matthew wake up in one of the classrooms and decide to go look for Naomi and Seiko. They try to walk outside, but they see that the door is locked. After picking up the key, Ryou appears and tries to kill them, but the two guys escape. After that they both check out Classroom 5-A and another earthquake starts. After the earthquake has passed Chanceler find out that Matthew has gone missing. He walks out the check where he is and goes to the Infirmary. Seeing as it is locked, he looks for the key and uses the bloody key he finds. Inside the infirmary, he sees Tohko. He tries to talk to her, and after a few misunderstandings, she decides to attack him, thinking he is a danger to her. Chanceler, while panicking, runs away. ''Corpse Party: Shattered Soul'' ''Prologue: New Arrivals'' Chanceler wakes up in his bed after hearing someone talk to him. He goes to the kitchen to look for soda. Having found it, he drinks it and hears someone knock on the door. Before he can open the door, he sees a ghost of a girl in a red dress, who starts to chase him. The player then has the choice of letting her catch him, or run back to his room to escape. He wakes up in his bed, realising it was only a dream. Depending on what happens the night before, he'll complain about injuries on his neck. Next day he goes over to Matthew to take him with him. They both go over to Chanceler's house to play some games, but before they do that Chanceler gets a call, saying that the exchange program sends them to Japan over at Kisaragi Academy to be students there for the whole year. They both get excited and get ready. Over in Japan they get an apartment and live together. Chanceler once again sees The same ghost, but this time she disappears without causing harm. While at school they meet the students of Class 2-9 and befriend them. After a few months, in October, they all do the "Sachiko Ever After" and end up in Heavenly Host. Trivia *Chanceler has a dog named Shadow. *His character portrait resembles Yoshiki Kishinuma. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Corpse Party: Interception Category:Corpse Party: Shattered Soul